


Royal Routine

by prototyping



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Romance, married dorks desperately in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/prototyping
Summary: It’s been said that the royal couple celebrates the Queen’s homecoming in various ways.Written for day 2 of DimitriWeek2020, “training grounds.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Royal Routine

Dimitri hit the ground with a winded grunt, wet snow clinging to his back as he rolled aside and onto one knee just in time to bring up his lance and knock away the next attack. Byleth’s posture shifted instantly to strike at him with the blunt end of her own spear, which he only narrowly dodged with a jerk backwards. The clumsy move put him on the ground a second time, but it bought him the extra second needed to swing at her legs.

She predicted the move and nimbly sidestepped it. He tried to stand but again only made it as far as his knees before she was on him again, their weapons clacking loudly over the empty training yard.

She was trying—successfully—to keep him from rising, he quickly realized, forcing him to concentrate on avoiding her blows over regaining his footing. In a real fight, she would likely be another step ahead and already gauging when to strike the finishing blow, but her movements now were more relaxed, more casual, despite how quick she was and how tight her parries and counters remained, never in danger of complacency.

Byleth suddenly made a hard thrust at his center and he swerved aside. Instead of retaliating, he caught the shaft of her lance in his fist and held tight. Surprise flickered over her face as she tried to step back and failed, caught dead in her tracks by his iron grip.

Before she could change her strategy, Dimitri yanked on the weapon to tip her forward and into him. He threw his arm behind her thighs to hold her there.

With a quiet snort, she slipped her free hand through his hair and gave it a gentle tug to pull his face away from her stomach. “That’s a terrible strategy,” she informed him. She smiled despite the skeptical arch of her eyebrow.

“Is it? I did catch you off guard.”

That smile quirked. The next thing Dimitri knew, he was on his back again—and this time he stayed there, pinned in place by her boot on his stomach. Without his armor protecting him, he was aware it would be all too easy for her to stomp her long heel into his soft abdomen and do some serious damage.

Byleth wouldn’t, of course, but being so vulnerable at her hands never failed to make his pulse beat a little faster.

“So you did.” Her voice was steady despite her quick breaths, which fogged as they left her lips, and the flush in her face that came from the cold or exertion or both. She tapped her training lance lightly against his thigh. “And look where that got you.”

His back was nearly numb against the snow, his lungs ached each time he drew a frigid breath, and he ached enough in some places to know he would bruise tomorrow, but he was honest when he replied, “I’m not complaining.”

He heard her breathe out through her nose, perhaps in amusement, but her mild smile remained the same. Byleth made no immediate move to release him, simply studying his face with a look in her eyes that was separate from the rest of her expression. Dimitri didn’t shy away from it, not anymore, but held her gaze readily, openly, offering himself up to her soul-searching stare without reservation.

Whatever she found seemed to satisfy her. She stepped off of him and offered a hand. “We’ll call that a tie.”

“That’s too generous, beloved,” he teased once on his feet. Byleth helped dust the snow from his tunic with a hum.

“I missed you. Can’t I be a little generous?”

Dimitri chuckled as he drew her into his arms, warming his cold lips against her hair before leaning down to kiss her proper. “I think you could be more selfish now and again.”

“I’ve kept you to myself all day. What do you call that?”

“A blessing,” he murmured, kissing her again. He felt her smile.

They recovered their cloaks at the edge of the yard. Byleth quickly pulled hers on with a small sigh.

“We could always use the knights’ training hall,” Dimitri pointed out. “I’m afraid it’s only going to get colder in the coming weeks.”

As much as Byleth disliked the cold, she enjoyed pushing herself and testing her limits in it, perhaps for that reason. In the last couple years he had noticed an improvement in her movement speed, reaction times, and balance on slippery footing compared to when they first sparred in Fhirdiad. Proud of her though he was, he was concerned about her moving so quickly from her comfortably warm office in the south to pushing herself like this in the infamous cold of the north, but he had a tendency to be concerned about everything when it came to her.

Byleth hummed again, thoughtfully. “We could. But the colder I am, the harder you have to work to warm me up afterwards. I like it that way.” She stepped into his arms again, her own slipping beneath his cloak to hug his waist. The look she gave him as she studied him this time was playful, but the press of her body against his was more direct. “Is that selfish enough for you?”

Selfish.

As if it inconvenienced him in the slightest to serve his lovely wife so.

He held her there and kissed her temple, her cheek, down to her ear. “Be as selfish with me as you like.”

She almost disguised her shiver, but he knew what to look for. He kissed her neck and earned another. When her fingers twisted in his shirt, he whittled at the last of her restraint by pulling her earlobe between his lips. He grazed the tip of his tongue along the soft skin and flicked it gently, suggestively, before sucking a little harder.

Byleth pushed him away with a quiet groan to catch his eye, her cheeks freshly flushed. “I’m cold, Dimitri,” she breathed.

With a heated smile he cupped her face and kissed her deeply, full of promise. “As you wish, my beloved.”


End file.
